prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GlitterInformer/Doki Doki! Pretty Cure/Glitter Force Doki Doki SDC: Episode 27 (Sub), 21 (Dub)
Episode 26 (Sub), 20 (Dub) | Table of Contents | Episode 28 (Sub) Japanese title: “It’s Out of the Bag!? Cure Ace’s One Weakness!” English title: “Ace’s Secret Weakness” The episode starts out with our four main heroines facing off against a bicycle Jikochuu/Distain summoned by Gula/Gura. In the sub, the Jikochuu asks why they’re stopping him when there’s nobody else on the sidewalk, and Cure Diamond says that its driving will be a hazard to anyone who does come there. In the dub, the Distain says that it’s a vicious cycle and Glitter Diamond asks if it’s ever heard of the bike lane. The Jikochuu/Distain proceeds to wipe the floor with the warriors by repeatedly ramming into them. The Jikochuu says, “Bike!” over and over; the Distain says something different each time it hits the girls. Ace then comes in and stops the bike. She has no idea why such a weak enemy is causing the other four so much trouble. When she first appears, dialogue is added where Glitter Heart shouts her name in surprise. Also, while Cure Diamond is shocked that Cure Ace was here the whole time, Glitter Diamond is mad at Glitter Ace for just watching instead of helping them out. The Jikochuu/Distain charges again. The Jikochuu says that pedestrians need to get out of the way, while the Distain asks if they want to see it “pop a wheelie”. When the girls dodge and land on the other side of the Jikochuu/Distain, dialogue is added where the Distain tells them not to move so it can crush them. The others expect Ace to jump in and help out as she always does. But after looking at a nearby Yotsuba-owned clock, Ace simply says they’re taking too long and leaves them to fend for themselves. The Jikochuu/Distain charges once more. In the sub, it continues to repeat, “Bike!”; in the dub, it makes a lame pun: “This is gonna wheelie hurt!” Rosetta/Clover is determined that they can win this fight, and Sword/Spade summons her Love/Glitter Heart Arrow. The Jikochuu/Distain continues charging. In the sub, the Jikochuu shouts, “Mach 1000!” and Cure Heart panickedly wonders if the Jikochuu can go that fast. In the dub, the Distain shouts, “Pedal to the metal!” and Glitter Heart tells the others to watch out. By Diamond’s recommendation, Sword/Spade aims Sparkle Sword at the Jikochuu/Distain’s tires. The Jikochuu/Distain tilts, dodging the blades. However, this causes it to become unbalanced, allowing the attack to finally pop its front tire and slow it down. The Jikochuu simply shouts and pants; the Distain says, “That was a low blow!” Heart then finishes the fight off with Heart Shoot/Shot. With the Jikochuu/Distain purified, Gula/Gura teleports away without a word. As the girls celebrate their victory, a de-transformed Aguri/Natalie silently walks away. We get the opening themes. The sub’s opening has finally been updated to include Cure Ace! However, very little of the opening has been changed. The vast majority of it still centers around the first four girls. In fact, the entire first half of the opening is completely unchanged. Here’s the new footage: DD27 01 changed opening 1.png DD27 02 changed opening 2.png DD27 03 changed opening 3.png DD27 04 changed opening 4.png DD27 05 changed opening 5.png We also get the sub’s title card, which is still unchanged. Usually, the title cards are also updated to show the mid-season Cure. Maybe that’ll happen later. We cut to the girls walking home after the fight. Mana/Maya says that even though Ace is stern, she did help them become stronger. Rikka says they still don’t know much about her, while Rachel says that she acts like “a grumpy math teacher”. Arisu/Clara says she comes and goes a lot, and Makoto/Mackenzie agrees. Then, Mana/Maya spots a familiar building. Mana says that this is where a woman named Mari Madoka gives Mana’s mother tea classes. Maya says that the woman in that building teaches people how to make tea for tea ceremonies. Rikka is shocked that Mari Madoka has the same surname as Aguri Madoka, while Rachel is shocked that the woman teaches people how to make tea. Mana/Maya is at the building so she can drop off some snacks that her dad made. In the sub, they’re unspecified; in the dub, they’re Japanese tea cakes. In the sub, Makoto asks what a tea ceremony is and Arisu explains that it’s an outdoor tea party and the class trains you to serve guests. In the dub, Mackenzie says that she isn’t surprised her dad made snacks for these people and Clara says she’s always wanted to see a Japanese tea ceremony. Mana rings the doorbell, which has the family surname written next to it. This is edited in the dub. Also, dialogue is added where Maya says that the people in the building might let them watch a tea ceremony. DD27 06 japanese doorbell.png|Madoka DD27 07 english doorbell.png|Miller To the girls’ shock, Aguri/Natalie opens the door. The girls start to shouts Cure/Glitter Ace’s name, but Aguri/Natalie frantically interrupts them and tells them to call her by her civilian name. Along with Aguri/Natalie comes an old woman, who turns out to be her grandmother. So, I guess that means that in the dub, Natalie’s last name is Miller. Maybe. We don’t know whether this is her maternal or paternal grandfather. But I think it’s safe to assume we can call her Natalie Miller. Grandma thanks Mana/Maya for the snacks and asks if they know her granddaughter. Aguri/Natalie says that they met recently. Aguri says they met at a festival; Natalie says they met at a “thing”. Aguri/Natalie asks her grandmother if she can meet with her friends alone for a minute. She obliges. Once they’re in private, Aguri/Natalie tells them not to talk about Pretty Cure/Glitter Force stuff around her grandmother because she isn’t in on the secret. In the sub, Sharuru flies out and shouts that Aguri really is Cure Ace after all, as if this wasn’t made perfectly clear in episode 23. In the dub, when Natalie says they can’t talk about “you-know-what,” Kippie asks very loudly what it is they can’t talk about. Either way, Aguri/Natalie has to muffle Sharuru/Kippie. The others are shocked that Aguri/Natalie lived in the same neighborhood as them the whole time. In the sub, Rikka says Aguri was hiding under their noses the whole time and Aguri takes offense, saying she never ran or hid as Cure Ace. In the dub, Rachel says that Natalie was being a “Sneaky Pete” about the whole thing and Natalie says her name is Natalie, not Sneaky Pete, and that she just didn’t think where she lived was important. However, the conversation is cut short when Aguri/Natalie realizes that her grandma is looking at them. Aguri says that right now is a bit inconvenient and then says she has an idea. Natalie tells the others to talk about having tea and then realizes that actually having tea would be fun. We cut to the villains’ hideout, where Leva/Riva is watching Gula/Gura eat a table. Dialogue is added where Riva sarcastically asks if Gura wants ketchup with his table. When Gula/Gura finishes the table and starts eating a couch, Leva/Riva has had it. Leva says that at this rate, they won’t have a hideout left; Riva calls Gura an “overgrown termite”. Also, it’s not really made clear why Gula is eating everything other than that eating is his shtick. In the dub, Gura says that he’s eating because he’s angry that the Glitter Force defeated him yet again. Then, we get some gay subtext. What’s more, it isn’t removed in the dub! Leva/Riva wants to find a way to defeat Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force so they aren’t failures like the other villains. He suggests to Gula/Gura that they combine their powers and says that he admires Gula/Gura’s wild side. Gula/Gura blushes and says that he has a thing for Leva/Riva’s hat. Thus, the two decide to attack the girls together. I’m not sure how this new strategy is going to be any better than before. In their first fight against Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force, Leva/Riva and Gula/Gura teamed up. They gave the girls a huge challenge, but they still lost. Also, it is kind of a shame that the closest thing we have to gay representation in this show are a pair of ineffectual villains. But it’s better than nothing, especially since Glitter Force Doki Doki didn’t censor it this time. We cut back to the girls, who are decked out in traditional Japanese attire and ready to participate in a tea ceremony. All the dialogue at first is changed. In the sub, Aguri thanks the others for coming, Mana greets Aguri (even though they already met today), and Arisu thanks Aguri for inviting them. Rikka whispers to Makoto that although she’s nervous about the ceremony, she’s excited to learn more about Cure Ace. Makoto agrees. In the dub, Natalie says that it looks like their kimonos fit. Maya says they do and Clara says she’s ready for the ceremony to begin. Rachel says that kimonos are hard to walk in and hopes they don’t have to fight Distains today (even though when they transform, the kimonos are replaced by the Glitter Force uniforms), and Mackenzie agrees. Aguri/Natalie leads the others to a private area so that she can teach everyone else, including the fairies/pixies, how to perform a tea ceremony. Mana/Maya is reluctant to undergo the lesson, but Aguri/Natalie interrupts her and tells everyone the “first” oath of Pretty Cure/the fifth rule of the Glitter Force. In the sub, it’s that a Pretty Cure must be a first-class lady. In the dub, it’s that a warrior must listen, learn, and never interrupt the teacher. In the sub, for some reason, the oath is written out in English on the screen. I’m not sure if the original footage had it in English as well or if the sub edited it so English speakers could understand. I think it’s the former because other Japanese text has appeared in the sub before. Anyway, since the rule is changed in the dub, this shot is cut. DD27 08 cut oath.png|A Precure must be a first class lady. Before and after the cut shot, some footage is moved around. Here’s the original footage: DD27 09 oath 1.png|Rikka, Makoto, Mana, and Arisu: "Really!?" DD27 10 oath 2.png|Aguri: "Before I serve you tea, please eat your snacks." DD27 11 oath 3.png|Rikka, Makoto, Mana, and Arisu: "Y-Yes!" And here’s the dub footage: DD27 12 rule 1.png|Natalie: "A warrior must listen and learn, and never interrupt the teacher!" DD27 13 rule 2.png|Rachel, Mackenzie, Maya, and Clara: "That's the fifth rule? Really?" DD27 14 rule 3.png|Rachel, Mackenzie, Maya, and Clara: "Okay..." To start, Aguri/Natalie serves the other girls some sort of flower-shaped cake. It seems like the poor fairies/pixies don’t get any. However, as usual, they’re just there and don’t say or do anything. As Aguri/Natalie watches the girls, Aguri swallows, while Natalie grunts. Also, dialogue is added where Maya asks Rachel and Mackenzie if the cake is good. When Rikka/Rachel and Makoto/Mackenzie say that the cakes are good, Mana/Maya is about to eat hers. But before she does, she notices Aguri/Natalie staring at the cake and asks if she wants it. Aguri/Natalie is delighted to be offered food, but she snaps out of it and refuses to let Mana/Maya give her the cake. She says that it would be a shameful breach of etiquette for a server to eat her guest’s food. In the sub, Rikka says that Aguri is cute whenever she talks about food; in the dub, Rachel is amazed that Natalie has a set of rules about her set of rules. The others agree. Aguri/Natalie then gets started on the tea. As she pours some out, dialogue is added where Maya says that it’s green tea, Clara tells Maya that she probably isn’t supposed to talk, and Maya says that it’s okay because she’s talking about tea. Aguri/Natalie then uses a brush to mix the tea. Afterwards, she serves it to Mana/Maya. Dialogue is added where Rachel says she hopes Natalie’s brush was clean. Mana/Maya reaches for the tea, but Aguri/Natalie stops her and chides her for her bad manners. In the sub, Mana remembers to say, “Idatakimasu,” which is a phrase said before every meal in Japan. Arisu says that for a tea ceremony, you instead say, “Otemae chōdai itashimasu.” Since these long, Japanese words and phrases aren’t something American characters would probably know, the dialogue is changed in the dub. Maya says, “Thank you! Amen!”, and Clara tells her to instead bow and say you accept the tea. I don’t know how Clara knows this, given that she said earlier that she’s never been to a Japanese tea ceremony before. Whatever the case, Aguri/Natalie admires Arisu/Clara’s knowledge of tea ceremony etiquette. Then, we cut to later in the ceremony. Rikka/Rachel is about to drink, but she doesn’t remember what to do beforehand. Makoto/Mackenzie says that you have to rotate the cup. In the sub, Makoto says that she studied hard beforehand about tea ceremonies. I guess that means there was a time skip somewhere, which would explain why Mana greeted Aguri again. In the dub, Mackenzie says that you have to rotate the cup so nobody drinks from the same side as another person. To demonstrate, Makoto/Mackenzie throws the cup into the air. She then holds up and umbrella and rapidly spins it. The cup lands on it, so the cup gets spun, too. Dabi shouts that Makoto isn’t supposed to turn the cup using an umbrella; Davi shouts that if Mackenzie does that, nobody will know which side anyone drank from. The other fairies/pixies are struggling even more than Makoto/Mackenzie. Because they’re so small, they can barely lift the teacups, much less drink from them. Lance tries to get some tea in his mouth, but he ends up spilling the tea all over himself. For some reason, in this moment, either Rory is talking while Lance is trying to drink, or Lance is speaking in Rory’s voice. Ai/Dina puts her hand into her cup and licks it off. She then starts crying, presumably because the tea tastes horrible to her or because it’s too hot. Arisu/Clara comforts the crying baby. Mana says that Ai is too young for tea; Maya says that Dina might be sad that she doesn’t get to wear a kimono. Aguri/Natalie is completely fed up with the others’ tea ceremony incompetence. Mana/Maya promises to behave better, but she then falls over because her legs have fallen asleep due to her sitting on them for so long. She asks Makoto/Mackenzie if her legs are asleep as well. When Makoto/Mackenzie says they aren’t, Mana/Maya pokes her leg, causing Makoto/Mackenzie to fall over and admit that her legs are also numb. Dabi says that Makoto was faking it; Davi says that she blames their socks. For some reason, the leg-falling-asleep thing causes Aguri/Natalie to laugh rather than be mad. The girls wonder if something’s wrong at first because they’ve never seen the stern Aguri/Natalie laugh before. In the sub, Aguri says that she’ll end the ceremony here and adds that outdoor ceremonies like the one they’re having right now don’t have all the formalities and rules that indoor ones have. Rikka gets mad at Aguri for stringing them all along. Aguri insists that she wasn’t, but she can’t help herself from continuing to laugh. In the dub, Natalie asks if the others have done tea ceremonies before and says that at this part in the ceremony, it’s customary to poke other people and fall over. Rachel asks if Natalie’s joking, and Natalie says she is and starts laughing again. The other four burst into laughter as well. Dialogue is added where Rachel says that the joke is on them. Just then, Aguri/Natalie’s grandma comes in. In a panic, the fairies/pixies hide by turning into Lovely Communes/Glitter Pads and falling over. Grandma Miller tells the others that Aguri/Natalie has never invited friends over before and asks them to treat her well. The girls agree, and Aguri/Natalie tells her grandma that she’s embarrassing her. Aguri/Natalie then takes the others for a stroll. They reach a river, which the others are stunned by. Aguri says that the river has famously clear water; Natalie says that the best way to enjoy the river is by getting in. All five girls take off their shoes and socks, step into the river, and are amazed by how nice it feels. Dialogue is added where Natalie says that coming to the river is one of her favorite pastimes. Mana/Maya is happy to note that when Aguri/Natalie isn’t Cure/Glitter Ace, she’s a normal girl just like the others. Then, Aguri/Natalie apologizes to the others for being so harsh on them. She says she was just doing it because she wanted to make the others stronger. Aguri offers to answer any questions that the girls have; Natalie says that she’s proud of the others because they’ve grown so much. Rikka/Rachel asks why Aguri/Natalie was so invested in making the others stronger. In the sub, Rikka says that Cure Ace could probably take on King Jikochuu all by herself, and much to Rikka’s shock, Aguri says that she can’t. In the dub, Rachel says that she doesn’t even know Natalie or where she came from, and Natalie admits that she doesn’t know, either. By the way, the eyecatches have changed! The first one is completely different from before. The second only has its final shot replaced. Here’s the first eyecatch: DD27 15 changed eyecatch 1.png DD27 16 changed eyecatch 2.png DD27 17 changed eyecatch 3.png DD27 18 changed eyecatch 4.png|''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure'' And here’s the final shot of the second eyecatch: DD27 19 changed eyecatch 5.png|''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure'' We cut back to the forest, where Aguri/Natalie finally reveals her backstory. Aguri says that like Mana, Rikka, and Arisu, she comes from this world. She used to fight alongside Ai like usual. But one day, she lost a battle with the Jikochuu. It turned out so badly that Ai reverted into an egg and she didn’t see Ai for a very long time… until recently. Natalie instead says that she was adopted by the woman who is now her grandmother and that she actually comes from another world – the same one as Dina. By finding the Royal Crystals (which Natalie calls the “Glitter Crystals” for some reason), the other four were able to reunite Natalie and Dina, allowing her to transform into Glitter Ace. Rikka says that Ai must have reunited with Aguri when she was supposed to be with Joe. Rachel says that she always knew Dina was a special baby for more reasons than her ability to fly. Raquel/Rory then asks Aguri/Natalie why she becomes older when she transforms into Cure/Glitter Ace. It’s a good question; Aguri is the first Pretty Cure in the franchise to age up when she transforms. She isn’t the last, though; all three main characters in Mahoutsukai Pretty Cure! also age up, though that season came out 3 years after this one. Anyway, Aguri/Natalie says that she ages up due to the power of her thoughts. Aguri says that she’s so determined to protect all of the worlds from the Jikochuu that she gains an older and more powerful body when she transforms; Natalie says that she’s so angry at King Mercenare that she becomes older and more powerful when she transforms. Aguri/Natalie says that at this very moment, King Jikochuu/Mercenare is consuming more and more worlds in the sub and planets in the dub. Because of that, she’s determined to team up with the other four and make them as strong as possible. Mana/Maya thanks Aguri/Natalie for making them stronger, but Aguri/Natalie says that they still have a long way to go before they’re powerful enough to defeat King Jikochuu/Mercenare. She also says that they can’t let her grandmother know about any of this. The girls agree to keep it a secret. As the scene ends, Mana thinks that she needs to try harder for Regina’s sake as well as everyone else’s. Maya instead mentally assures Natalie that they’re all in this together. We cut to a group setting up a barbeque near the river. A sign by the river is edited. DD27 20 japanese sign.png|No Barbeques DD27 21 english sign.png|PARK RULES A young woman tells the group that barbeques aren’t allowed by the river, according to the sign. However, one of the men in the group doesn’t care because nobody’s around to see them. This causes his Psyche/heart to go partially black. In the sub, the woman says that they could get caught if they have their barbeque there, and this convinces the man to go somewhere else. In the dub, the woman just says they should go somewhere else, and this somehow makes the man change his mind even though he was dead set against it a few seconds ago. Either way, this causes the darkness in his Psyche/heart to recede. Of course, this isn’t enough. Leva/Riva and Gula/Gura extract his Psyche/heart and turn it into a grill Jikochuu/Distain. I’m seeing how their strategy is new now. Whereas in their first episode, Leva/Riva and Gula/Gura created two Jikochuu/Distains, now they’re putting their powers together to create one. And it’s an unusually enormous Jikochuu/Distain. In the sub, the girls are alerted to the Jikochuu’s presence by the frightened screaming of the other barbequers. In the dub, the girls realize there’s a Distain when Sharuru senses its dark heartbeat. Just when the other people run away, the girls arrive and are shocked at how big the Jikochuu/Distain is. They aren’t as shocked by the continuing romantic subtext between Leva/Riva and Gula/Gura. I’m serious. During the Jikochuu/Distain-summoning sequence, they held hands and pressed their cheeks together. Even afterwards, when they’re taunting Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force, they’re still holding hands and getting close to each other. It’s weird because we haven’t seen any chemistry between them before this episode. Why is it only now that they’ve realized their love for each other? Aguri/Natalie tells the others that the Jikochuu/Distain is unlike anything they’ve fought before and tells the group to get this fight over with in five minutes. The five then transform. For some reason, even though the five are together, they don’t transform at the same time. Aguri/Natalie waits until after the other four have transformed and Cure/Glitter Heart does her catchphrase until she transforms and does her own catchphrase. Leva/Riva and Gula/Gura (who are now in a tango position) tell the Jikochuu/Distain to attack. It heats itself up (dialogue is added where the Distain says that it’s on fire) and then shoots a meat-shaped missile at Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force. The girls dodge it. Then, the Jikochuu/Distain shoots more missiles, this time in the form of vegetables. The team dodges these, too. The Jikochuu/Distain, however, has an unlimited supply off missiles. Cure Rosetta says that the missiles have no end; Glitter Clover says that nobody could eat all of that food. Meanwhile, Ace is worried. She silently tells herself that she only has three minutes left to finish the fight. That implies that two minutes have passed, which is false. Two minutes ago, Ace hadn’t even transformed yet. Her transformation started 1 minute and 46 seconds ago. And although the transformation sequence takes a while on film, it’s implied to be instantaneous; otherwise, the villains would attack the girls in the middle of their transformations. Ace’s transformation sequence ended 56 seconds ago. Therefore, Ace should have four minutes left, not 3. Ace tells the others that she’ll slow down the Jikochuu/Distain so the others can attack it. She ties the Jikochuu/Distain up using the yellow version of Ace Shot. But the Jikochuu/Distain just burns the ropes by heating itself up again. Even I was able to predict that. Why didn’t Ace? There was no reason she couldn’t have used the purple version instead, which makes its target literally incapable of movement rather than tying it up with flammable ropes. Leva/Riva then knocks Heart and Rosetta/Clover to the ground using his top hat, while Gula/Gura punches out Diamond and Sword/Spade. Ace thinks that she only has two minutes left. She actually has three, but at least they didn’t add any more of a disparity this time. Leva/Riva tauntingly asks Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force if they’re ready for dessert. Gula/Gura takes the metaphor literally, as he smells something sweet. In the dub, it’s specified as pink frosting. Do Gura’s powers include smelling food coloring? Anyway, Gula/Gura and the Jikochuu/Distain run into the forest in search of desert. Leva/Riva is enraged that they’re abandoning the fight and chases after them. Ace panics because the three villains are headed towards her grandma’s house. The other four pick themselves off the ground and they all chase after the villains. As Ace gives chase, her heart-shaped brooch glows red and she thinks she has a minute left. She actually has about 2 and a half minutes left. Gula/Gura and the Jikochuu/Distain arrive at a tea ceremony that Grandma is hosting. They scare all of the women there away except for Grandma. Gula/Gura eats the flower-shaped cakes that were supposed to be for the tea ceremony. Grandma angrily demands to know why Gula/Gura barged into her tea ceremony. In the sub, she also berates Gula for wearing shoes at the tea ceremony. But when Gula/Gura leans hungrily towards her, Grandma loses her nerve. Gula asks Grandma if she wants to be eaten, too; Gura tells Grandma not to get between him and his frosting. When Gura says this, it’s pretty clear that his voice actor spoke his line unnaturally quickly to fit with Gura’s lip flaps. Ace then jumps in. This is darkened in the dub. DD27 22 cure ace 1.png|Cure Ace: "You shall not!" DD27 23 glitter ace 1.png|Glitter Ace: "Get away from her!" DD27 24 cure ace 2.png DD27 25 glitter ace 2.png|Glitter Ace: *grunts* DD27 26 cure ace 3.png|Cure Ace: "Grandmother!" DD27 27 glitter ace 3.png|Glitter Ace: "Get back, Gura!" DD27 28 cure ace 4.png DD27 29 glitter ace 4.png Ace is about to use Ace Shot. However, before she can launch the beam, her brooch stops glowing. She exclaims that her time is up. Then, she de-transforms and falls into the bushes. This was Ace’s Secret Weakness, guys: she only has five minutes per transformation. Well, supposedly. Overall, from the end of her transformation (15:55 in the sub) to her de-transformation (18:59), Ace was transformed for 3 minutes and 4 seconds. Even if you start counting from the start of Ace’s transformation (14:59), Ace was transformed for exactly 4'' minutes. Aguri/Natalie panics as the Jikochuu/Distain and Gula/Gura slowly advance towards her grandma. Then, the other four warriors arrive. In the sub, Cure Heart alerts Gula to their presence by shouting, “Stop right there!” In the dub, Heart doesn’t say anything, and Gura somehow notices the girls even though they’re standing silently behind him. From underneath the bushes, Aguri/Natalie makes her presence known to the other four. Diamond asks why she isn’t transformed, and Aguri/Natalie explains that she can only stay transformed for five minutes. Rosetta/Clover says that’s probably why Ace had a tendency to suddenly leave the scene. Nobody asks why she can’t just transform again after her time is up. Though, to be fair, Ai/Dina is nowhere to be seen. Why isn’t she helping out with her magic baby powers? Heart is still confident. She tells Ace to leave the fighting to them. And she does. The four flash back to what Ace taught them, and their fiery auras come back. They then engage in an epic fight sequence. While Heart takes on the Jikochuu/Distain, Rosetta/Clover fights Leva/Riva, while Diamond and Sword/Spade team up against Gula/Gura. As Pretty Cure charges, they say what they’re fighting for: their hearts that support each other, their precious feelings, their hopes and dreams, and the strength to keep on fighting. The Glitter Force instead recites the rules of the Glitter Force that Glitter Ace taught them. As Heart snaps the Jikochuu/Distain’s fire-starter off, dialogue is added where the Distain tells Glitter Heart to let go of it and Glitter Heart says that the Distain’s flame has been extinguished. As Leva/Riva throws his top hate, dialogue is added where Leva says, “Oh, yeah?” and Glitter Clover says, “Oh, no, you don’t!” And as Heart jumps away from the Jikochuu/Distain after giving it a hearty beating, dialogue is added where the Distain says, “Distain migraine!” As Gula/Gura charges towards Diamond and Sword/Spade, Gula tells the girls to have another helping, while Gura says, “Here’s to breaking the rules!” in response to Diamond and Sword/Spade reciting rules number two and four of the Glitter Force. The girls then perform Lovely Force Arrow/Togetherness Power Arrow. The footage is edited to show the girls’ auras. Well, in the sub, anyway, and most of the dub. However, there’s a portion of the attack where the girls temporarily lack their auras in the dub, and I have no idea why. It’s also darkened, but darkening the aura footage would have been just as easy as darkening the non-aura footage. DD27 30 lovely force arrow 1.png|Heart, Diamond, Rosetta, and Sword: "Pretty Cure..." DD27 31 togetherness power arrow 1.png|Heart, Diamond, Clover, and Spade: "Glitter Force..." DD27 32 lovely force arrow 2.png|Heart, Diamond, Rosetta, and Sword: "...Lovely Force Arrow!" DD27 33 togetherness power arrow 2.png|Heart, Diamond, Clover, and Spade: "...Togetherness Power Arrow!" DD27 34 lovely force arrow 3.png DD27 35 togetherness power arrow 3.png With the Jikochuu/Distain defeated, Leva/Riva berates Gula/Gura for ruining everything with his gluttony. Gula retorts that he lives to eat, while Gura says Riva didn’t even try the frosting and that it was really tasty. The two then teleport away in anger. With the villains gone, the women and girls get together again. In the sub, one of the women asks if Grandma is okay and Grandma says she is, thanks to the mysterious girls who popped up. In the dub, one of the women asks if someone was there and hopes she isn’t hallucinating again. Grandma says she hopes not and asks what happened to the tea cakes (even though she ''clearly saw Gura eat them). Aguri/Natalie is ashamed at how useless she was in today’s fight, but Mana/Maya assures her that she was great. Mana doesn’t give a reason for this, so it comes across as hollow. Maya says that they only had the power to win because of what Natalie taught them, which makes the scene more heartwarming. Mana/Maya then takes a flower cake out of her sleeve. It turns out she never ate it after all and saved it for Aguri/Natalie, knowing how much she loves sweets. The two thank each other, and Mana/Maya even bows. In the sub, Aguri says that now that they’ve made up, she’ll be even stricter from here on out. In the dub, Natalie instead criticizes Maya for bowing incorrectly and tells her to straighten her back and bend at the waist. The girls are shocked that Aguri/Natalie got all strict again, but it turns out it was just a joke, as Aguri/Natalie bursts into laughter again. In the dub, dialogue is added where Aguri clarifies that she was kidding. The episode ends with everyone laughing along with Aguri/Natalie. Dialogue is added where Maya tells Natalie not to do that “bossy thing” again. Well, actually, that’s not the end of the episode. With Aguri/Natalie finally befriending the others, we finally get our second Japanese ending theme containing all five Pretty Cures! The song is called “Love Link”, and I love it! It’s just as good as “Beyond the Sky”, and the animation is even cooler. I can’t wait to see this ending theme more and more! Overall: This episode is what I’ve been waiting for! Ace has been a unique take on the mid-season Cure. Rather than joining the group right away, she’s a separate entity from them for the first five episodes she’s on screen. Despite that, she’s grown closer, little by little, to the other girls. Now, the arc has finally paid off, and Aguri/Natalie is a true member of the team. I can’t wait to see what these five girls do next! Next time: The five girls go to a traditional Japanese summer festival! Category:Blog posts